


Malec One shots

by PhoenixQueen578912



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixQueen578912/pseuds/PhoenixQueen578912
Summary: One shots of Malec. Write suggestions in the comments or leave it up to my weird brain.





	1. Injured

The moment the demon claw rips through Alec’s chest, he knows he’s not going to make it. His body collapses onto the ground. The blood from his wound flowed freely from his wound, gathering in pools around him. Alec’s fingers twitch as he presses his hand on the wound. The blood gushes past his fingers, staining his clothing. His face closes in a grimace and tries not to scream. He can feel the poison crawling up his veins, burning everything alive in it’s path. He twists around until his hand can reach for his phone. Hand slippery with blood, he tries and fails multiple times to punch in his password. Alec presses call and holds the phone loosely against his ear.   
“Alexander.”  
“H...Hey Magnus.” Alec replies, trying to not show the pain in his voice.  
“Are you alright?” Magnus asks. Damn it. Of course Magnus would notice the hesitation in his voice.  
“No...I’m injured. I need help.”  
“Where are you, darling? Alexander?” Alec doesn’t answer, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” Alec faintly hears Magnus calling for him, but he doesn’t have the energy to respond. His stomach felt sick. His head slumped back as his mind lost consciousness. He could still hear, as he slipped away into darkness. 

Alec wakes up harshly. He surges forward, immediately regretting that decision as pain burns across his chest. He closes his eyes and falls back onto the pillows. Just as sleep begins to swallow him again, he hears the door creak open and someone enter. He opens his eyes. Magnus’s back is facing him as he sets down some medical supply on the dresser.   
“Magnus?” Alec asks. Magnus’s head whips around.   
“Alexander. You’re awake.” he says, walking across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Magnus brushes some of Alec’s hair out of his eyes.   
“What happened?” Alec asks.  
“I found you unconscious and bleeding out. I portalled you back here and fixed you up. Not the best date, darling.” Magnus responds. Alec smiles and begins to say something back, but Magnus snaps his fingers and a potion appears in his hands. He presses the potion to Alec’s lips and Alec drinks.  
“You need a bit more rest, Alexander.” Magnus says once Alec finishes the potion, “This will help with the pain.” Alec smiles faintly, closing his eyes. He focuses on Magnus’s hand gently rubbing circles with his thumb onto his hand. Sleep slowly wraps around him, this time without pain. It encircles him in its comforting arm as he drifts into dreamland.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Malec are roommates that hate each other but they both unknowingly begin flirting with each other online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you want me to do next or don't I can't really force you. After all, this is just text on a computer/phone screen and can be ignored as easily as "I have read all of the terms and conditions," because we all know no one reads that. In fact, I highly doubt you will read this at all. Even I don't even normally read the chapter summary or notes. It is practically useless for me to be writing this or to go on this strange rant about how you, a person viewing this on a screen, will never see this. This strange summary that either explains my personality or just confuses the reader more. Perhaps you will notice the sarcastic undertones and desperation to be liked by those around me or even stranger online that could be a serial killer. Or maybe you just think I am weird. Which I am ostrobogulous, otherwise, why would I be typing this? Why would I be here, on the internet, typing to a person, who isn't reading this. What if no one reads this. What if these words, this substandard fanfiction, get lost in the sea of other words, other fanfictions. Does this really exist at all if no one, except I, read it? Do I even exist at all? This could all just be in my head. Maybe, one day, I'll wake up strapped to a machine and realize this was all a stimulation, that none of this exists, that this world isn't real. That I'm not real. That I am just a thought, or some coding in a machine. Or maybe that this is all a dream. That I'll wake up and that this life was just a dream conjured up by my mind. That the nameless, probably nonexistent, person I have been writing to doesn't exist at all. That I'm typing on a computer that isn't real.   
> What  
> If  
> I  
> Don't  
> Exist?  
> On that happy note, enjoy!

Magnus hated his roommate. From the day he moved into their college dorm, life had been hell. When he unloaded his bags into the cramped dorm, Alec was already there. Alec was sitting on the far bed, reading an obnoxiously long book. He didn’t even bother to look up when Magnus entered. From what Magnus could tell, everything Alec owned is bleak. His comforter is black, his desk is white, his bookshelf is grey, and everything else he owned are those three colors. Magnus lived for color. He painted his face with the brightest shades of the rainbow. Every item he owns is vividly colorful. Alec is so boring. He doesn’t do anything fun like go to parties. Magnus is the opposite. With everyone wearing bright clothing, blaring electronic music, excessive amounts of alcohol, and the dancing, parties are Magnus’s heaven. And the worst part, everyday Alec cleans the entire dorm with no explanation.  
Alec hated his roommate. From the day Magnus walked into their college dorm room, he knew life was going to be hell. Magnus looked like one of those people who never put any effort into anything. Everything Magnus owned screamed excessiveness. His items are every color of the rainbow, and Magnus’s glitter, goes everywhere. Alec has to clean everyday because the glitter finds every nook and cranny to hide in.   
In about two days living together, they had their first conflict. It was 2am and Alec had been asleep for a couple of hours only to be awoken by a drunk Magnus beating on the door to get in. At first, Alec turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but Magnus began to yell through the door.  
“Alllllllec. Let me iiiiiin. You *hiccup* should have gone to the party… It was soooo fun.” Magnus yelled. Alec got up slowly, whispering curses underneath his breath. He opened the door to let Magnus in.   
“You know, you’re kinda cute when you’re mad.” Magnus said as he tripped over his own feet upon entering. Alec rolled his eyes, shutting the door, and returning to bed. The next morning, Alec asked Magnus to bring his own key when he went out late at night.  
“Why would i do that when I have you to let me in.” Magnus said while twirling a Alec’s pencil on his hand.   
“Because...forget it.” Alec says, realizing that Magnus does not care. Alec turns around going to class, finding his pencil, after class, placed on his bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Magnus hurriedly fixed his eyeliner in the clouded mirror. He was already late enough for his date. A couple weeks ago, he had met a man on an online dating site, and, as it turns out, he goes to the same college as him. Alec had left an hour ago to go meet up with a friend or something and Magnus couldn’t be happier. He had the room to himself as he rushed to get ready.   
Alec couldn’t be more hurt. He had arrived, on time, for his date. Only to find that his date, wasn’t here, and hadn’t gotten here in the past 20 minutes. Maybe they couldn’t find him? But that wasn’t possible. He had told them exactly what he is wearing: jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket. No one else her was wearing similar clothing. Or were they? Alec glances around the empty diner. He highly doubted that the dust mites looked like him.He looks up again, as a person walks into the small diner causing a bell to ring. Magnus. What is he doing here? Alec watches as Magnus looks around the diner before laying his eyes on Alec.  
Magnus looks around the empty restaurant, finding the only occupied seat taken up by his boring roommate. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, opening the dating app once more, and then looks up at Alec again. Jeans, black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Sighing, he walks over to Alec, sitting down beside him.  
“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec asks.  
“I should say the same for you, Alexander.” Magnus responds.  
“What do you mean? Wait. Did you just call me…”Alec rambles.  
“It would seem as though we are each other’s dates.” Magnus says.  
“No. What do we do? I mean.” Alec is still rambling. Maybe he isn’t as boring as he thought he was.  
“Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves properly. Hello, Alexander. I’m biwarlock#1 or, as you have known me, Magnus Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to turn this into a series.


	3. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Isabelle catches Magnus and Alec kissing and takes a picture of them.

Isabelle’s high heels clacked onto the Institute flooring as she yanked open the door to Alec’s room. She opened her mouth but then closed it by the sight in front of her. She leaned against the doorway and pulled out her cell phone. Alec was cradling Magnus’s head gently with one hand. His other hand wrapped lightly around Magnus’s waist as he kisses Magnus with his eyes closed. Magnus leaned into Alec both hands pressed against Alec’s back. Isabelle held her phone up and quickly snapped multiple pictures of them kissing. She then slipped back out of Alec’s room and let the door click shut behind her. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t spend so much time making out with Magnus you would know that,” Isabelle said to Alec after telling him about the new shipment of supplies from Idris.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Izzy,” Alec responded with a roll of his eyes, returning to the papers situated at his desk. He flipped through several papers, focusing on the words, rather than Isabelle pulling out her cell phone.  
“Then how do you explain this?” Isabelle said, sliding her phone in front of Alec’s line of view. Alec looked down at her phone and saw an image of Magnus of him kissing from this morning. He smiled from a moment but the smile melted when he looked up at Izzy and her satisfied face.  
“When did you take this?” Alec asks.  
“This morning,” Izzy replies, tilting her head slightly and curling the ends of her lips into a small smile. Alec opens his mouth to respond only to be cut off be Raj entering the room.  
“The Clave is requesting an update,” Raj says.  
“We’ll talk about this later.” Alec says to Isabelle as he follows Raj out of the room. Isabelle smirks and picks up her phone, sending the image to Magnus and Alec.


End file.
